Roetvachts fanfiction/De ondergang
Proloog: Het was de donkerste nacht die de katten ooit gekend hebben. Er waren geen sterren aan de hemel . Maar dit was nog eens gebeurd, voor de invasie van het Duistere Woud, 2 seizoenen geleden. En nu dit: de hemel was pikzwart gekleurd. In de Donderclan zat iedereen onrustig te woelen in hun nesten. In de kraamkamer piepten kittens. Sintelbloem, de enige moederkat miauwde : ' ssst, alles is in orde. ' Maar ze twijfelde. Was het waar? Ging de geschiedenis zich herhalen ? Toen klonk er een kreet. Hoofdstuk 1 Dartelbloem, de medicijnkat, zat buiten te turen naar de sterren. Althans, ze probeerde, er waren geen sterren te zien. Dit was de 2 de dag dat de nacht sterrenloos was. De clan was radeloos aan het worden. Wat moesten ze doen nu hun voorouders niet meer voor hen verschenen en over hen waakten? Dus daarom zat ze buiten, ze kon toch niet slapen. Plotseling zag ze een ster die plotseling verscheen, en viel, viel, recht naar het meer. Ze slaakte een kreet van schrik toen de ster met een knal neerkwam. Toen opende ze haar ogen. De clan was nu bezorgd aan het miauwen. Braamster kwam de hogerichel met gehaaste sprongen aangesprongen. Roetvacht kwam aanrennen. "Dartelbloem, wat is er gebeurd, waarom schreeuwde je?"Vroeg Braamster. Dartelbloem antwoorde : "ik had een droom gehad, ik denk dat ik naar het meer moet gaan voor zekerheid." En na die woorden, ging ze naar het meer. Daar aangekomen zag ze een lichtgevende vlek aan de oever glinsteren. het had zo een grote aantrekkingskracht dat ze ernaartoe moest gaaan, het was een steen, hij leek een beetje op de maansteen van vroeger, maar dan in miniatuurformaat. Plots veranderde de steen, hij kreeg de gedaante van een kat met sterrenlicht in zijn pels. Het was Sneeuwkit. 'Gegroet Dartelbloem, ik heb een profetie voor je.' Verbaast zat ze naar Sneeuwkit te staren, verbaasd dat een kit naar haar toe kwam om haar een profetie mee te delen. Plots stak er een harde wind op. 'Wind zal heersen, Leeuw zal ten ondergaan en de clans zullen pas weer rust kennen voordat ze de derde kat die de profetie volledig zal maken, gevonden hebben. ' Dartelbloem protesteerde toen ze hem zag wegvagen: "Nee, blijf nog hier, hoe kunnen we weten wie de derde kat is , maar we niet weten wie het is?' Maar het was te laat, hij was weg. Hoofdstuk 2 Het kamp begon onrustig wakker te worden. Bladveder, Roetpels en Kraaipels gingen naar buiten om de dageraadpattrouille te organiseren. 'Zonnestraal, waar blijf je?' Riep Bladveder. Zonnestraal kwam maar niet. 'Ze zal toch niet het kamp uitgeglipt zijn om die stomme RivierClankat te ontmoeten hoop ik,"Murmelde Kraaipels. Hij had er een hekel aan dat Zonnestraal een RivierClankat zag staat als haar partner en niet hem. Na een derde keer haar naam geroepen te hebben, gingen ze op weg. Ze moesten naar Rivierterritorium, dus ze zullen haar daar wel zien, dacht hij. Zonnestraal was zijn vriendin, maar hij heeft proberen opgehouden met van haar te houden toen hij besefte dat ze stiekem het kamp uitging om een RivierClankat te ontmoeten. Hij had geprobeerd zonnestraal's geheim geheim te houden maar de clan was er zelf achter gekomen. Ze waren razendkwaad geworden. Hun band met de RivierClan stond al op breken. Maar ze had er zich precies niets van aangetrokken. Plots hoorde ze gekrijs. 'Vlug, deze kant op!' Krijste Bladveder. Wat ze daar zagen overstemde het ergste wat er tot nu toe was gebeurd. Ze zagen Zonnestraal helemaal bebloed, haar ogen eruit gekrabbeld, en een diepe snee over haar rechterflank. Kraaipels rende meteen naar haar toe. 'Ga Dartelbloem halen!' Hij was helemaal over zijn toeren. De andere stonden er maar bij te kijken, verlamd van angst wat ze te zien kregen. Dus schreeuwde Kraaipels nogmaals: 'Ga Dartelbloem halen, een van jullie, NU, zien jullie niet dat ze nog leeft?!' Dat was de zin om Bladveder terug te doen rennen naar het kamp. 'Ok, nu we er zeker van zijn dat ze nog leeft en dat er hulp komt, kunnen we haar wonden schoonlikken, dat zal ik wel doen, Roetpels, haal jij spinrag?' Roetpels rende weg, op zoek naar spinrag, het was in de ochtend dus deze opdracht zal wel lukken. Ondertussen likte Kraaipels Zonnestraal s vacht. Pas dan ontdekte hij inderdaad een sterke rivierclangeur en vacht van een kater die haar had aangevallen. Roodhart. Hij herkende hem meteen. Op dat ogenblik kwam Dartelbloem aanrennen, en slaakte een kreet van schrik toen ze de eerder mooie poes, daar nu bebloed op de grond zag liggen. Hoofdstuk 3 Dartelbloem verstijfde, wie of wat deze wond had toegebracht, het was de gemeenste die ze tot nu toe had gezien in haar 2 seioenen medicijnkat toen haar mentor, Gaaiveder, stierf, ze zal bijna al haar kruiden moeten aanspreken. Dit was onmogelijk te genezen, als ze het al zal redden, dat is nog maar de vraag. Op dat moment kwam Roetpels terug met spinrag, hij zuchtte opgelucht toen toe ze de medicijnkat zag. Ze hoorde gekreun, zonnestraal bewoog een beetje maar lag terug snel terug stil toen ze zag hoeveel bloed ze had verloren. Ze miauwde verstikt: ' sorry, ik had dit niet meer mogen doen.' Ze hijgde. 'Nee, spaar je krachten, je zal ze nodig hebben.' Miauwde Dartelbloem. 'Nee,"kreunde zonnestraal, "het is nu toch te laat, ik moet jullie waarschuwen, jullie weten dat ik al een tijdje een RivierClankat ontmoette, hij heeft mij aangevallen." Verbaasde kreten alom. 'Hij zij dat hij mij had gebruikt om plannen van de Donderclan te ontfutselen, dat is hem gelukt ook.' Bloed gutste nog altijd uit de wondjes. 'Ik heb niet veel tijd meer, maar ik wil nog zeggen... Wind zal Heersen, Leeuw zal Ten ondergaan Gaan. En de Clans zullen Geen rust Kennen voordat De derde Kat van De profetie Gevonden is.' Geschokte kreet, iedereen draaide zich naar Dartelbloem, behalve Kraaipels. 'Zonnestraal, ik heb altijd al van je gehouden, ik kon het niet aanzien je met een krijger van de RivierClan om te zien gaan, maar nu hij je zo heeft verwond, zal ik jou wreken, om jou tee wreken.' Miauwde hij, in tranen uitgebarsten. 'Nee, dat moet je niet doen, ik hield ook van jou maar toen ik je zag met goudveder was ik jaloers en viel op een RivierClankat, je moet mij niet wreken door hem te doden, beloof mij wel, dat je altijd jezelf zal blijven en je een loyale kat blijft aan iedereen die je liefhebt, zoals ik je altijd heb gekend, ik hou ook van jou.' miauwde zonnestraal ten slotte. Even sidderde ze en toen lag ze stil, bewegingloos, dood. "NEEEEE, waarom nu zij? Waarom nu uitgerekend zij?' Riep Kraaipels. 'Rustig maar, ze jaagt nu met de sterrenclan. ' miauwde Dartelbloem. 'De Sterrenclan, hoonde Kraaipels, de Sterrenclan, die zich niet durft tonen en mij nu ook Zonnestraal heeft afgenomen?!' Daar wist niemand iets op te zeggen, het was waar dat de Sterrenclan zich niet meer heeft laten horen, zien, behalve de profetie dan, maar verder..... . Zijn ze echt reddeloos verloren ? HOOFDSTUK 4 Sintelbloem kwam op de open plek opgelopen toen ze verdrietig gemiauw hoorden. Haar kittens dartelde vrolijk achter haar aan. De oudste knorbuik knorde: "wat is er nu..." Zijn stem stierf weg toen hij zonnestraal zag. "NEE, NEE, DAT KAN HE....HELE.....HELEMAAL NIET!!!!! DAT IS ZONNESTRAAL NIET, NIET NIET, NEEEEE! !! De vader van Zonnestraal zakte in elkaar, overmand door verdriet. Kraaipels kwam aanlopen. "Ze is door Roodhart aangevallen." De oude kater lichtte zijn kop op. "WIE is die KAT ?!" Kraaipels schrok van de woede in zijn ogen. "Ee... e een. ...een....rivierclancrijger" Woede laaide weer op in de ogen van Knorbuik. "Ik zal hem een MORES LEREN, HOE DURFT HIJ!!!!!!!! Mijn dochter zomaar vermoorden, ze heeft niets gedaan, oooh, wat zal ik....." op dat moment holde Dartelbloem naar Knorbuik. "Laat het maar, door zo te roepen lukt het toch niet, ze jaagt nu met de sterrenclan, Sintelbloem, wil jij hem even meenemen naar het oudstenhol en hem even vergezellen, ik denk dat hij domme dingen gaat doen nu hij zo in de put zit." Sintelbloem knikte even om te zeggen dat ze het gehoord heeft. "Jij gaat helemaal niet mee, Zonnestraal was de enige die ik nog had als familie , nu zij ook dood is wil ik weg van dit leven! Weg!" Knorbuik rende weg het bos in, rende naar het ravijnen sprong. Toen besefte hij dat Sintelbloem achter hem aan sprong. Toen was daar een harde krak en lande de oudste op een uitsteeksel dat blijkbaar gegroeid was uit het ravijn. Dit moest ooit een nest met mos voorstellen, maar nu zaten er veertjes in. "Met een misselijkmakende "bonk" knalden sintelbloem naast knorbuik ook op het nest. "Waarom sprong je achter mij aan?"kreunde knorbuik. "Omdat zonnestraal niet de enige familielid is die nog leeft" fluisterde Sintelbloem. "Ik ben ook je dochter, Knorbuik." "Hoe wat, wat bedoel.." " ik ben in een eerder nest geboren, maar onze moeder moest jongen in het bos, ze mocht geen kittens hebben van haar vader, dus toen ze de tijd voelde naderen ging ze mee op een patrouille en zij dat ze wat ging jagen." Knorbuik was aandachtig aan het luisteren. "Ze heeft mij aan donsveder gegeven opdat niemand zal vermoeden dat ik jou en mn moeders dochter was, daarna heeft ze nog een 7 tal manen geleefd, In die tijd werd zonnestraal geboren." Hoe weet je. .." "Dit weet ik omdat mn moeder me heeft bezocht in een droom, ze had ook een mededeling voor je en ik weet dat die nu uitkomt. Ik zie groot gevaar, je vader zal proberen in een ravijn te vallen, houd hem tegen en zeg tegen hem wat ik ooit ook tegen jou heb gezegt" Toen ze klaar was sloot Knorbuik zijn ogen. HOOFDSTUK 5 'Als ze mij niet snel vinden, zal ik ook sterven.' dacht Sintelbloem, ach ja wat maakte het ook uit, niemand was daar nog. "Papa, ik kom ook,"miauwde ze. "Nee, dat zal je niet, je tijd hier is nog niet gekomen, je hebt nog je kittens," miauwde een stem. Nu zag sintelbloem de vage contouren van een poes . "Waarom heb ik dat geheim niet eerder verteld? Dan lag hij nu niet hier, dood voor mijn poten.' "Omdat hem dat van streek zal maken. Ik had hem niet verteld dat ik een jong had, en aan een andere moederkat heb gegeven." Toen zag Sintelbloem haar moeder, stekelstaart. "Stekelstaart..." murmelde Sintelbloem. "Sst, spaar je krachten, Bladveder zal zodadelijk komen met een patrouille, samen met Dartelbloem, Merelpoot,....... ." Sintelbloem, ben je oke?" hoorde ze ineens een stem roepen. De contouren van haar moeder verdween en ze lag weer op het nest, samen met haar vader. "Ja, ik ben oké, al zal het moeilijk worden om met deze poot het ravijn uit te komen, gelukkig is er hier een eilandje met water en ik ruik prooi." "Oké super, ik zal naar beneden..." miauwde Merelpoot, "Sintelbloem, KIJK UIT!! HAVIK. Hij stelt jullie bezoekje niet op prijs..." De havik dook op uit het gebladerte, gekrijs was ineens te horen toen Sintelbloem, die op het randje van het nest stond, wankelde en naar beneden viel. "Sintelbloem, nee!" Niet weer, dacht Sintelbloem, straks heb ik minder geluk en word dit mijn dood. Een harde, misselijkmakende klap liet horen dat ze op de grond gevallen was. Ondertussen hoorde ze geklapwiek van vleugels, en gekrijs toen er een derde kat naar beneden sprong. Een grijs met witte poes lande op de Havik. "Lijsterpoot, wat doe je nu in Sterrenclansnaam?" Lijsterpoot deed haar mond open om te antwoorden, maar de havik sloeg haar van zich af en ze viel in het water. nee, niet nog een dode kat, alles loopt fout. Sintelbloem strompelde naar het water, Lijsterpoot ging voor de derde keer kopje onder. Toen ze boven kwam mauwde Sintelbloem dringend: "Lijsterpoot, hoor je me? Probeer te zwemmen, loop met je poten zoals je op het land doet, en houd je kop boven water. In zal je aan de meeroever opwachten, ik kan niet zwemmen in deze toestand." Lijsterpoot trappelde met haar poten. "Ik kan het niet!" "Je kan dit wel!" schreeuwde Merelpoot. Opgeschrikt door de schreeuw van de havik, en teruggekomen van het kamp om te melden wat er allemaal gebeurs was, keek hij over de rand, slipte weg. Dartelbloem schoot naar voren en kon haar nekvel nog net vastgrijpen. "Waarom stond je zo dichtbij de rand?! Ik had je gewaarschuwd dat de grond hier niet zo stevig is!" Merelpoot antwoorde niet, was zo geobsedeerd door Lijsterpoot die zwom voor haar leven dat ze nogmaals schreeuwde: "Je kan dit wel, je zal wel moeten, anders kunnen.... We... nooit meer samen zijn..... behalve..... als ....we dood zijn." Lijsterpoot zwom, hij was nog een konijnenhupje ver van de rand verwijderd. "Nog een stukje, Lijsterpoot, dan kan ik je meetrekken op het droge, je kan dit." mauwde Sintelbloem. Maar Lijsterpoot kon niet meer. Ten einde raad begaf Sintelbloem zich in het water, schreeuwend van de pijn omdat ze haar poot moest bewegen. Het was een eindeloze marteling maar Lijsterpoot was belangrijker. Ze greep haar vast bij haar nekvel en zwom door het water naar de oever. Daar gekomen hoorde ze gekrijs, veren dwarrelde naar beneden en tot slot ook de havik. Bladveder had de havik geveld. "Hier, mauwde hij, wat prooi, ik ben ook regelrecht naar het medicijnhol gerend voor wat tijm en papaverzaden, en mos voor jullie nesten, die veren daar kunnen jullie ook gebruiken denk Ik," voegde hij er glimlachend aan toe, "ik zag hem weer eens een duikje wagen maar, oh ja, de reddende kat genaamd Bladveder heeft hem eens laten zien dat ie niet moet overdrijven om gewonde katten aan te vallen, dat zal hij niet snel vergeten. ..... "Oh ja...... das waar ook..... Hij is dood, spijtig.... maar ook weer niet want van deze prooi kunnen jullie wel rondkomen denk ik. Denk dat het ook het beste is dat jullie hier dat blijven tot jullie genoeg genezen zijn. En.." "Jaja, tis genoeg Bladveder" onderbrak Sintelbloem een boos kijkende Bladveder, "ik zal later komen kijken hoe het met je poot is, kun je hem bewegen? Nee, laat maar, laat die poot maar rusten, ik kijk ze later wel na. We moeten nu teruggaan naar het kamp om te melden dat jullie het overleeft hebben." HOOFDSTUk 6 Goudveder lag in de kraamkamer, een beetje overdonderd door al de gebeurtenissen die zich met snel tempo terug te boven kwamen, met Sintelbloem's twee kittens Windkit en Leeuwkit te spelen. Ze had zich opgegeven om voor Sintelbloem haar kittens te zorgen. Opeens viel Leeuwkit op haar zij en hijgde. Goudveder zat meteen naast haar. Wat ze daar zag was niet wat ze verwachtte: kleine krabbeltjes over haar oor en flank. 'Windkit, wat heb je gedaan?' Blies ze dreigend. 'Niets, zij was begonnen,' spuugde Windkit. 'Ja, en, ik dacht dat jullie aan het spelen waren, zo hoort dit niet bied je verontschuldigingen aan." "Sorry leeuwkit," Miauwde hij tegen haar zus. 'Maar zij was begonnen,' Murmelde hij. 'Dan ga ik naar de medicijnkat, haar wonden laten verzorgen.' Windkit schrok, hij had zijn zus verwondt, dat was al erg, maar dat ze naar de medicijn kat moesten..... . Bij Dartelbloem aangekomen viel Leeuwkit direct in slaap. In haar droom zag ze ze voor zich een ster die viel, en viel, recht naar het meer, en in een kat veranderde. 'Gegroet Leeuwkit, ik ben Vuurster, voormalig leider van de Donderclan, ik heb een profetie voor je, maar je zal leerling moeten worden om die te vervullen: 'Wind zal heersen, Leeuw zal ten ondergaan en de clans zullen pas weer rust kennen voordat ze de derde kat vinden die de profetie volledig zal maken.' Toen voelde het alsof ze in een afgrond viel, ze opende haar ogen en was weer in het medicijn hol. Hoofdstuk 7 "Oef", miauwde Dartelbloem, Goudveder, ze is terug wakker.' Bij die woorden stormde Goudveder het medicijnhol in en botste tegen de medicijnkat aan zodat deze omviel. 'Oops, sorry Dartelbloem," mauwde ze. Sintelbloem zat nog steeds, samen met Lijsterpoot, in het ravijn. Leeuwpoot was nog altijd verdwaasd rond aan het kijken. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' murmelde ze. 'Je broertje heeft je aangevallen, je bent hijgend op je zij gevallen dus zijn we naar het medicijnhol gegaan, daar heb je een hele dag geslapen, we hadden bijna de hoop opgegeven en toen miauwde Dartelbloem dat je wakker was, ik stormde naar binnen en...' 'Rustig Goudveder, je struikelt over je eigen woorden, ze heeft waarschijnlijk de helft verstaan van wat je zei,' snorde de medicijnkat. "Je bent dus naar hier gebracht, hebt hier een nachtje gelegen en nu ben je terug in de Donderclan." Leeuwkit keek nog steeds nietsbegrijpend naar Dartelbloem en Sintelbloem. "Maar hoe kan dat? Ik was toch dood?" Nu was het de beurt aan de twee poezen om verbaasd te kijken. "Hoe bedoel je?" miauwde Dartelbloem."ik was toch dood" herhaalde Leeuwkit, "ik heb Vuurster gezien met andere katten aan het meer bij de meeroever, dus dacht ik dat ik dood was," murmelde leeuwkit, "blijkbaar ben ik niet dood dus zal ik een droom hebben gehad." Dartelbloem keek nadenkend: "hmm, kan je er iets meer over vertellen?" Leeuwkit vroeg: "waarom ben je zo geïnteresseerd in een droom over een katr genaamd Vuurster?" Ze snapte er niets van: waarom wilde de medicijnkat meer weten over haar betekenisloze droom met een kat waarvan ze niet weet wie dat is? Waarschijnlijk een verzonnen droombeeld. Maar dat had had ze dus mis. "Vuurster is een groot leider geweest, hij is door een dom ongeluk gestorven. Hij jaagt nu met de sterrenclan. Je hebt een droom van de Sterrenclan gehad, ik dacht dat ze ons in de steek hadden gelaten,"miauwde Dartelbloem, nu wat zachter. "Hoe ging die droom precies?" Haar gemiauw was niet veel meer dan gefluister. "Ging het over wind een leeuw en een derde kat waarvan we de naam niet weten?" Leeuwkit keek verbaasd. "Je zei dat ik die droom moest uitleggen maar je onderbrak me en zegt precies wat ik heb gehoord, hoe kan dat?" De medicijnkat snorde: "ik ben niet voor niets medicijnkat, ik hoor de dromen te verklaren van de sterrenclan en tekens te vertalen. En om op je vraag te antwoorden : ik heb deze droom ook gehad. Je bent al 7 manen oud, zou je mijn leerling willen zijn?" Daar moest Leeuwkit even over nadenken, ze wou krijger zijn, maar dan zou ze misschien sterven in een gevecht, en als medicijnkat heb je de macht om katten te genezen. Dus misschien zou ze haar droom krijger te worden opgeven en medicijnkat worden, dat leek haar ook wel wat. HOOFDSTUK 8 Lijsterpoot luisterde naar prooi geluiden. Ze zaten nu al 3 dagen vast in de kloof. Sintelbloem haar poot was hard verstuikt en door het zwemmen uit de kom geraakt, ze moet dringend terug naar het medicijnhol voor een degelijke behandeling, met alleen liggen en wachten op prooi om niet te sterven van de honger bereiken ze ook niets. De havik was op en prooi was schaars. Ze moesten naar boven maar hoe? HEt ravijn is groter dan hun hele territorium. Dus een weg vinden naar boven, in zo een toestand, dat lukt nooit. Lijsterpoot kan naar boven klimmen, maar dat is te riskant. ineens hoorde hij een heel onaangename geur. tweebenen! maar de geur was oud, dus keek Lijsterpoot over het stukje gras dat hem verborg. wat hij daar te zien kreeg was angstaanjagend en daarnaast, de redding die ze niet konden krijgen, maar nu opeens voor hun poten lag. Een tunnel. maar naast de tunnel stonden... kooien met.... dieren..: honden, Haviken, dassen, slangen. Dit was ongewoon. maar dit was de enigste weg terug naar boven. Lijsterpoot holde terug naar Sintelbloem. "IK heb een uitgang Gevonden! " Sintelbloem keek op: "oh, oke" Lijsterpoot schoot in paniek. Dit was niets voor haar. "kom nu! Anders red je het niet!" Sintelbloem stond met een kreun op en zakte weer in elkaar. Zo bereiken we niet,s, dacht Lijsterpoot. Vlug zocht hij wat takken en twijgjes bij elkaar en spalkt sintelbloem's poot. "probeer nu terug, voorzichtig, op te staan." Vijf pogingen later stond Sintelbloem terug op alledrie haar poten, de vierde hing er maar slapjes aan. "nu gaan we naar die kant, je zal wat diere te zien en maar ik verzeker je dat je tunnel naar boven geen vijanden verbergt." "Maar hoe geraak ik Boven? " kraakte Sintelbloem. "er zijn treden voorzien dus dat zou gemakkelijk moeten zijn." Hoofdstuk 9 "Laat alle katten die ouder zijn dan 6 manen zich hier verzamelen voor een clanvergadering." Braamster stond aan de hogerots met Roetvacht naast zijn zijde. De clan kwam langzaam uit hun holen gelopen. "Ik heb goed en slecht nieuws voor jullie," mauwde Braamster, "het slechte nieuws is dat Knorbuik gisterennacht is gestorven...." "yess, eindelijk geen mos meer verversen!!!" Riep Grijspoot, wat hem ineens vuile blikken opleverde. "Ja, dat wel, maar nu is niemand kandidaat om verhalen te vertellen. Krijgers hebben het altijd te druk met hun taken, en met ons..." murmelde Berkenpoot. "Zijn verhaaltjes het enige waar je aan kunt denken?! Nu kunnen we non - stop oefenen voor krijgers te worden. Is dtat niet het belangrijkste voor Jou?"...stilte... "Grijspoot , je hebt gelijk maar daar hoef je je geen zorgen over te maken: Sterrenclan, deze leerling heeft hard getraind en gevochten en heeft de krijgscode gevolgd en die zo eigen gemaakt en nu beveel ik hem op mijn beurt aan als krijgers: Grijspoot, zweer jij dat je de krijgscode zult na leven en je clan beschermen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" Grijspoot, die niet wist wat hem nu overkwam, stond daar met open mond te kijken naar zijn leider die voor hem stond. "Muizenbrein, zeg nu es ja, dat zweer ik, we zitten hier te wachten, weet je nog ?" Dat was Vederstroom, die een vergeefse poging deed om grijspoot te laten praten. "Euhh, watte? Ja tuurlijk zweer ik dat." Braamster nam weer het woord: "Dan zal je nu bekend staan als Grijsvacht. Moge de Sterrenclan je tijdens het beschermen van je clan, je pad verlichten." Op dat moment sprong Braamster van de rots en liep naar Grijsvacht toe. "Nou, je hebt geluk dat ik jou krijger liet worden, voor hetzelfde geld zou ik je nog een maan laten wachten voor wat je tegen onze oudste hebt gezegt, zij hebben ook voor onze clan gewerkt hoor." Grijsvacht antwoordde niet maar likte de schouder van zijn leider. "Nu is het tijd om 2 kittens leerling te maken. Windkit en Leeuwkit hebben hun 6 manen bereikt, zijn nu klaar om met een mentor het leven van een ware krijger aan te leren. Windkit, kom maar naar hier." Windkit, die zijn enthousiasme niet onder bedwang kon houden, rende eerst een paar rondjes rond zijn leider en kwam, al glijdend en dan botsend, voor zijn leider te staan. "Goed, Windkit, ben je bereid om samen met een mentor de krijgscode te leren, te jagen, en je clan leren te beschermen vanaf nu?" Windkit mauwde: "Jazeker wil ik dat!" "Dan sta je vanaf nu bekend als Windpoot. Moge de Sterrenclan je pad verlichten. En nu Leeuwkit. Zij heeft het pad van medicijnkat gekozen en ze zal, als ze naar de Maanpoel gaan, ingewijd worden als een medicijnkat leerling, maar ik geef haar voor de clan haar leerling naam, Leeuwpoot. Moge de Sterrenclan je voor heel je leven bijstaan en je accepteren als leerling van de donderclan medicijnkat Dartelbloem." Hoofdstuk 10 Gegrom van monsters, geschreeuw van tweebenen en nog meer tweebenen, geluiden van voetstappen kwamen door de tunnel, nog meer geschreeuw, dit keer van de dieren. Lijsterpoot dook in paniek in de bosjes, maar Sintelbloem was te traag. "Neeee! Kom nu, je haalt het nog!" Lijsterpoot vloog de open plek over naar Sintelbloem, duwde haar vooruit, niet lettend op de vloekwoorden van de moederkat. "Lijsterpoot, jij muizenbrein, wat ging er in je kop om?!" Sintelbloem, met vlammende ogen, keek Lijsterpoot kwaad aan. "Ik... Ik..." Op dat moment stormden de tweebenen de open plek op. 2 ervan begonnen te ruziën: Wat bezielde je om die dieren hiernaartoe te brengen? In kooien dan nog wel! Dit was het plan helemaal niet!" "NOU, het was anders wel jou, met de nadruk op jouw, idee om die dieren hier naartoe te brengen, zodat we niet in de bak zouden belanden, nou, ik vind dat ze hier goed zitten, ver afgelegen waar geen mensen weet hebben dat er hier wilde dieren leven." "Nou, laten we die dieren maar lossen we zullen het tijdens de ochtend doen, eerst verdoven en dan loslaten, er is hier prooi genoeg voor hen." "Maar die beesten kunnen niet eens vechten, laat staan jagen." "Och, dat leren ze wel, als ze honger genoeg hebben zullen ze jagen als de beste." Later